Doble identidad
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir no puede decirle su identidad de civil a Chloé y ella no puede decirle su identidad de heroína.


**¡Hola!**

 **Me tomo un descanso unos días y luego vuelvo a estudiar D: ¡Aun no se acaba la tortura! Si se preguntan cómo me fue en las pruebas...**

 **Bien :D**

 **En la otra, solo diré... ¡Odio los múltiple choice!**

 **Dejando de lado eso. Este es un fic ChatXChloé.** **Por la duda si odian que sea en plan amoroso. Este fic no tiene de eso.**

 **Hace mucho que no escribo ChatXChloé así que en cierto modo me alegra hacerlo. ¡Comenten que le parecio!** **o compartan conmigo el odio por los multiple choice jajaja**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

— ¿Y me dirás tu identidad? —Le preguntó Chloé por tercera vez en la semana.

— Si te lo digo se perdería la magia —Dijo Chat Noir con una misteriosa sonrisa. Una, que hacia enfadar más a Chloé.

— No es un truco lo que quiero saber —Refuto molesta— Es tu identidad.

— Sería peligroso que lo supieras. Ya te lo dije My Queen.

Ella suspiró. Aun cuando la había llamado por ese apodo no logro apaciguarla, después de todo quería que el gatito se la digiera para que ella pudiera decirle que era Queen Bee. No obstante le decía nuevamente que era peligroso.

— ¿Es que acaso eres un ladrón buscado internacionalmente? —Le pregunto sarcásticamente— ¿No confías en mí? ¿Piensas que no podre guardar esa información tan importante? —Le pregunto igual de ofendida como dolida.

— No es eso. Es una medida de seguridad por si alguno resultara akumatizado.

Ella frunció el ceño ¿De enserio?

— Ladybug tampoco sabe. Ella fue la que inicialmente quiso hacerlo así.

Ahí iban las ganas de decirle que era Queen Bee y que luchaba a su lado. No podía llevar la contra a su ídolo. Y mucho menos si tenia sentido lo que decía.

— ¡Bien! ¡Como sea! De todos modos no me interesaba saber tu identidad.

Y Chat Noir con una sonrisa nerviosa, veía como ella se acostaba en su cama y se tapaba con la frazada.

— Adiós —Se despidió obviamente enfadada. Al saber el gatito que era una clara señal para marcharse, se fue.

...

— ¿Y qué opinas de Queen Bee? —Le pregunto pasado unos días Chloé con fingido desinterés.

Chat Noir que estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo. Echando la cabeza abajo miro a Chloé en el tocador.

— Me agrada —Le contesto simplemente-Me recuerda a ti.

Sin saber que esas palabras, la harían sonrojar y temblar. ¡No estaba preparada para esa respuesta! Pensó que diría que era una gran ayuda o era increíble. No eso.

— ¿C-como es eso? —Intentando no balbucear— ¡No me parezco a ella! —Dando un golpe al tocador para dar más énfasis.

Aun si la abejita era ella. Lo negaría a muerte, no podía darse el privilegio de verse descubierta cuando hace unos días habían acordado que era peligroso saberlo y mientras daba toquecitos impacientes sobre su tocador. Espero su respuesta.

— Sera mi instinto —Repuso con seguridad— Porque cuando la miro te veo a ti.

Chloé abrió la boca y la cerró. Muy sorprendida y sonrojada por partes iguales.

— ¿En qué me parezco a ella? ¿Qué somos rubias? —Le preguntó haciéndose la tonta— Porque eso es lo único que tenemos en común, no comparto su infinita alegría ni su sentido de justicia ni las ganas de ayudar a los demás.

El felino rio sonoramente.

— En tu interior eres igual a ella.

— Muy profundo ¿Vas a comprar una excavadora y examinar? —Le preguntó intentando con todo que borre esa idea de su cabeza— Recuerda que soy la causante de casi todas las Akumatizaciones.

— ¿Por qué estas empecinada en sacar a relucir todo lo malo en ti? —Y ahora Chat Noir se sentó en la cama.

— Porque así me ven-Contesto en un hilo de voz. Tan claro como triste.

— Si intentas demostrar lo bueno en ti, van a ver lo que yo veo. A una solitaria chica que no quiere hacer mal a nadie. Solo quiere atención, solo quiere que la quieran.

— ¡No quiero su lástima! —Espetó duramente— Y ya lo intente. Compre regalos y se lo di a todos en mi clase como una disculpa por lo que yo hice. Fui sincera, pedí perdón, me rebaje. ¿Y sabes qué? Tiraron mis regalos, algunos me lo devolvieron en el momento en que se lo di...

Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Apretó los puños duramente e intento contener esas lágrimas. Esas mismas que veía Chat Noir reflejadas en el espejo.

— Solo Adrien me lo acepto. Solo él me creyó.

-El vio lo bueno que hay en ti ¿Por qué crees que los otros tarde o temprano no lo harán?

— Porque yo no lo veo —Mirándose en el espejo con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas— Porque si yo no lo veo... ¿porque otra gente lo hará?

Queen Bee es buena, es amada, es querida, es amable. Chloé no.

Y ella sabía que si le revelara a todos que es una heroína. Eventualmente la odiarían, después de todo es más fácil ganarse el odio que el amor.

— ¡No soy como Queen Bee! —Exclamó dándose la vuelta para mirar a esos ojos felinos que reflejaban preocupación por ella— Nunca lo seré.

Porque sin el traje. No era nada. Sin el traje no veía nada de bondad en ella; Sin Pollen era una civil más. No, era la causante número uno de las akumatizaciones.

— ¿Por qué sigues creyendo que en el interior me parezco a ella?

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que al minino no se le cruce en la cabeza que era Queen Bee. Ladybug no quería que se revelen las identidades y ella iba a ser todo lo posible para que así se mantenga, aunque no era solo por eso, ya no, porque hacer como si fueran dos personas, era más fácil. Depositar todo lo bueno que ella podía ser y quería ser donde lo sacaba a la luz por medio de un disfraz, es algo genial. Es una forma de sacarse una gran carga de encima.

Así que quería simular que son dos personas. Porque así podía creer que era completamente buena sin ningún rastro de su pasado que la atormente, que se avergüence por su comportamiento.

 _"Es lo mejor"_

Se dijo en su mente mientras veía Chat Noir. Y él no supo que contestarle. Se quedó callado viendo como las lágrimas caían y caían sobre sus mejillas y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas aun si intento acercársele y consolarla. Ella lo detuvo antes de tiempo.

— Vete —Espetó de pronto— Solo vete, Chat.

No quería escuchar nada que pudiera afectar su decisión. Chloé seguiría siendo mala y Queen Bee buena.

 _"Es lo mejor"_

Se repitió intentando creerse esas palabras aunque quería que todos supieran como era realmente. Entretanto notaba como Chat Noir no rechistaba y sus lágrimas no se detenían.

Por otra parte, Adrien no dijo nada porque no podía decirle a Chloé que Queen Bee en sus recuerdos era igual a como era ella de niña. Después de todo él la conoció en esa etapa de su vida. No Chat Noir y para ella; Chat Noir, no es Adrien.


End file.
